The present invention relates to cleaners for discs, specifically audio discs such as compact discs and records.
Previous disc cleaners incorporate brushes or pads which mechanically or manually rub the surface of the disc to remove particulate matter on the surface of the disc. This often results in abrading or scratching of the surface of the disc. Further, fingerprints, dried liquids and other such contaminants are not sufficiently removed. There is a need for a disc cleaner which does not abrade the surface of a disc, yet which effectively removes particulate matter and other contaminants.